ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Penguin
How Penguin joined the Tourney Oswald Cobblepot, heir to the Cobblepot dynasty, is in constant conflict with Bruce Wayne over the Wayne Family's near bankrupting of the Cobblepot Family in the hospitality industry. This led Oswald to eventually purchase The Iceberg Lounge where he employed an anything goes sensibility. Gambling ran rampant through the Lounge and those who couldn't pay were either put into a private torture room or were killed. With one such client that couldn't pay a bar room brawl broke out resulting in a broken beer bottle being lodged in Penguin's face, a favor which Cobblepot repaid by taking both the client's eyes, as well as leaving the client wandering blindly through the freeway at rush hour. After seeing the finest doctors it was determined that the removal of the bottle would result in death. Penguin became content with it, believing that it made him look "unique." In addition, due to his hatred of the Waynes, he never stops laughing about their deaths at the hands of a mugger as well as Bruce Wayne's status as an orphan as a result upon learning about their deaths, even going as far to state that it "couldn't have happened to nicer people." One night, while in Arkham Asylum, he spotted a certain Hokuto Ryuken practitioner killing several guards and inmates with wind techniques. When Penguin demanded his name, he said he was Han then jumped away. Penguin crossed his fingers while grinning slyly at Han. Character Select Screen Animation Penguin raises his umbrella then swings it as the camera zooms in as he says "Get him out of here!". Special Attacks Umbrella Gun (Neutral) Penguin aims his umbrella forward and shoots machine gun shots from it. Umbrella Torpedo (Side) Penguin javelins his umbrella at his opponent. Umbrella Helicopter (Up) Penguin stes his umbrella above him and its top spins around like a helicopter, allowing Penguin short floating time. Explosive Toss (Down) Penguin takes out an explosive like the ones he used in Arkham City, arms it, and throws it forward. It explodes upon impact with an opponent or the wall or ground. Splitting Headache (Hyper Smash) Penguin spins his umbrella with laughter. If opponents looks at the spinning umbrella top, the Penguin eventually fires a shot at the head, taking a life from the opponent's stock. Tiny's Dinner (Final Smash) Penguin throws some fish food at his opponent. It is bait for Tiny, his pet shark. If it connects, the opponent will look around nervously and then, Tiny appears and eats the opponent, taking a life from the stock. After the Final Smash, Penguin says "Whatever I drop in that tank, just... vanishes. Poof. Problem gone." Victory Animations #The Penguin spins his umbrella top and rests it on his shoulder, saying "I'm sure the blood'll wash off.". #The Penguin stands over his lifeless opponent (2nd place opponent in VS Mode), smokes his cigar, and says "Having a little lie-down, are you? Enjoy it. It's your last.". #The Penguin bows like a gentleman while saying "And there was me thinking it was going to be difficult.". #The Penguin glows with dark energy while saying "And that's why I'm the boss! Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got business to attend to. Piss off!". On-Screen Appearance Penguin floats down on his umbrella and announces "Someone cut the mask off his face. No need to be gentle.". Trivia *Penguin was one of the first four Batman characters confirmed as playable characters for Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Confirmed alongside him were the Joker, Batman, and Clayface. *All of Penguin's victory quotes are based on Game Over quotes from Batman: Arkham City. **He is also one of the only two Batman Arkham villains who do not use modified Game Over quotes from any Batman Arkham game; the other Batman Arkham villain is Killer Croc. *Penguin shares his English voice actor with Deadpool and N. Gin. *Penguin shares his Japanese voice actor with Draq. *The Penguin's rival is Han from the Fist of the North Star series. *His gang from Batman Returns, the Red Triangle Circus Gang appear as a trophy and dossier, and in Tourney 2 as spearate playables, for example, The Strongman, The Organ Grinder, etc. Category:Batman characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters